Broken
by LunaCangiante
Summary: If you want to know what it's about then read it. I'm too lazy for a summary right now.


Okay I know I just trashed one and should definately be working on my other one but I thought I'd just spit out a quickie. I do know where I got this one this time (imagine that). MOVING ON...

Oh and just for the record, I think everyone knows the deal with dialog when doing a song. But if not here's the... whatever

If it's bold, it's Sweeney.

If it's italics, it's Lucy.

If it's bold and italics, I just wanted to jump in (Just kidding it's both of them...der)

Disclaimer: No I don't own Sweeney Todd (life would just be a whole lot grander if I did....) and I did not write the song. I own nothing... except my keyboard.... No wait that's my mommy's.

_**Broken...**_

Sweeney Todd watched himself die with Lucy in his arms.

Lucy!

Everything hit him in a flash, he remembered the events that lead up to his demise. When he killed the judge, Mrs. Lovetts betrayal, and Toby's revenge. Sweeney's eyes fell on the woman Sweeney Todd was holding onto as if his life, which he had none of, was depending on it. Even after all these years; after the poison, after the rape and whatever other turmoil she been through, Sweeney still found her so beautiful. Now that she was gone he knew this broken feeling was his punishment for what he'd done. To wander aimlessly for the rest of eternity without Lucy, no Hell could beat that. Infact, Sweeney would almost welcome Hell at this point.

He knelt down beside himself and Lucy and tried to find something to say to his beloved wife. 'I love you' didn't seem like it was enough. He'd told her that many times before he was taken away. Saying it now would seem too much like a reaction, not meaningful.

Had he ever told her about her laugh? Or about her smile? Or that when she was gone he didn't feel half as good as he did when she was with him?

**"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh. I want to hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well. I want to hold you high and steal your pain."**

Of all the voices in the world, he never expected to hear the one he heard.

_**"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away." **_Sweeney was afraid to turn around. He was afraid it was a cruel punishment that he heard Lucy's voice.

**"You're gone away and you don't feel me here anymore." **He hung his head but it was forced up by the softest hand he'd felt in a long time. He couldn't believe what he eyes beheld.

It was Lucy, she was smiling at him as though she'd forgiven him for everything he had done.

_"The worst is over now and we can breathe again I want to hold you high, you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight. I want to hold you high and steal your pain." _She placed her hand were his heart was suppose to be if he wasn't dead.

_**"Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough. Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away."**_

"Lucy," Sweeney barely whispered. She hushed him and instead wrapped her arms around him. Sweeney didn't understand, he had killed. Why was he being rewarded instead of punished?

_**"Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough. Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away." **_ Sweeney had waited so long to kiss his wife again. Finally he couldn't wait anylonger. He pressed her small body against his and pressed his lips to hers. He didn't want to let her go ever again. After what felt like the happiest hours of Sweeney's life all over again, though it was only a moment, he pulled his head away from hers.

_**"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away."**_

Sweeney leapt off of his barber chair. He looked around frantically looking for Lucy. _Was it only a dream?_ He wondered. _No it couldn't have been a dream. What about my death? The judge? Any of that? What about Lucy she was right there with me in the bakehouse?_ He soon realized he wasn't in the bakehouse. He was still in his shop on Fleet Street, it was the middle of the night, it was all a dream. Sweeney sighed and snatched the picture of Lucy.

He could still hear her voice so vividly in his head. _**"You got away.**_

**"You don't feel me here anymore."** He set the picture down one last time as he waited for the judge to return once more to his shop.

(A/N: okay so what did you think about it? I liked it and if you didn't well that's your thing. Anyways reviews would be awesome and what not. And remember: I love you. Sorry old habits die hard)


End file.
